My Hero, My Star
by Amy Kitty Katz
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a Rock Star. Alfred Jones is an Author. In a series of unfortunate events, these two men will get to know each other, form friendships, share secrets and stories. And they'll eventually fall in love. The events may be unfortunate, but their fate, is one thing that is fortunate for the both of them. The love will be very slow, I want to make it as real as possible


Before we get to the story:

I would like to Dedicate this story to LovelyChanru,

Who has dealt with a lot of babbling from me, and gave me

Wonderful ideas with plenty of stories, including this one.

I promise to use my Prussian Power to make it awesome.

Lovely-san, Enjoy.

* * *

Background

It was a Saturday morning, and it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, giving all of its warmth to the people of Times Square below. It wasn't too hot, about 75 degrees, which the people of Times Square were grateful for. In Times Square, there were many things. There were restaurants, shops, stores, and cafes.

And there was one café that, sooner or later, would bring two people to their fate. This café was in the middle of a strip. The café was called 'Beans'. It sold decent coffee, tea, and cakes. They weren't the greatest around, but they weren't the absolute worst.

The two people who would be brought to their fate, were two men. One was named Arthur Kirkland, age 20. The other man was named Alfred Jones, also age 20.

Arthur Kirkland was in a famous Rock Band. He was the lead singer, in fact. The band that he sang for was named Sugar and Spice. Arthur could go out in the open, wearing normal clothes, like a normal person, without having a disguise. You see, in the band, Arthur wore tons of make-up and hair dye and hair gel that nobody would recognize him if he didn't wear all the crap. Not even his band members would recognize him. It was the same with his name. His real name was Arthur Kirkland, but his stage name was Tea Cakes. And he was a pretty closed-off person when is came to interviews, so no one found out much about him. So he was pretty safe.

Alfred Jones was an author. He has written many novels, short stories, and children's books. He, like Arthur, has a fake name. His pen name was America. Just America. Nothing else. He didn't really have a reason as to why he chose that name, he just liked the name. His co-workers understood that Alfred would like to keep his privacy, and so they respected that. The only people who actually knew that he was 'America', was his twin brother Mattie, and a select few of his friends. Alfred had many friends, but the only few that knew were the Chinese chef Yao Wang, and Yao's best friend, the Japanese chef, Kiku Honda. There was also a French poet, Francis Bonnefoy; A Russian soldier, Ivan Braginski; a German blacksmith, Ludwig Beilschmidt, and an Italian artist, Feliciano Vargas.

Remember that café I was telling you about? The one that started fate? 'Beans'. That was the name of it, and I do hope you remember that. It will be important. After all, wouldn't you want to remember the place that changed your life for the good? I know I would. Now, let's begin, shall we?

* * *

Alfred Jones was walking along the many sidewalks in Time Square. Alfred had sandy blonde hair, with a little piece of hair that seemed to defy gravity. He had a nice tan body, with a muscular form. He wasn't macho, but he had a nice tone. He wore a pair of rather large black glasses, which he's given them the name of 'Texas'. He always wore his favorite bomber jacket, something he got when he used to work in the air-force. Alfred was whistling a tune while he walked, "Meet me Halfway," one of his favorite songs by Sugar and Spice. He stopped whistling to say a good morning to the people who walked by. And there were many people on the sidewalks. He was in the city that never slept, after all.

Alfred was walking to where ever his feet took him. His feet to him to a little café, 'Beans'. Alfred thought it was an odd name for a café, but he shrugged his shoulders and went inside.

The café was small, but it wasn't too small. It was big, but yet it wasn't. It was a decent sized café. And the first thing that Alfred noticed was that the place was crowded. There were barely any tables left. Alfred looked around the café some more, and only realized that there was only one table left, a table for two. Not wasting any more time than necessary, Alfred quickly made his way over to the table. He shed his jacket off and put it on the chair, and went to the front of the café to place his order.

The lady looked up to him. "May I help you?" Her voice was very soft, and tinted with a German accent. She had blonde hair and green eyes, and she had a purple ribbon on the right side of her head. Alfred looked at her name tag, which was labeled "Lily Zwingli".

Alfred looked at the petite girl and smiled. "Yes. May I have a coffee? Black."

Lily nodded and typed something in the cash register. "Of course. Name?"

Alfred nodded. "Alfred Jones."

Lily typed a few more things in the register. "It might take a while. We are busy.." Her voice was apologetic.

Alfred laughed. "No problem. Take your time." Alfred walked back to the table where he placed his jacket. He pulled out his phone to see that he has plenty new emails from his manager. He sighed and started to read through them, when one caught his eye.

_Alfred, I am very delighted to tell you that your new novel, 'Enchanted' has become a best seller. And I am also happy to inform you that many stores are pleading to have it in their stores. Which means, that your popularity rate will go up, and you will get a great deal of money too. _

Alfred couldn't help but smile at this. His smile faded, however, when he continued to read.

_You have paperwork that is due in about two weeks. I suggest you get a move on with them._

Alfred mumbled a few curses before putting his phone away, and continued to wait for his coffee.

It was at that moment that a man named Arthur Kirkland came in. Arthur had choppy bright blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. He had milky skin and a petite form. Nontheless he was a good looking man. He also had eyebrows that were a little thick. He walked up to the counter.

"Hello. What do you want?" This man, the one behind the counter, had bright blonde hair that ended a few inches above his shoulders that looked like it had been cut with a razor blade. He had lime green eyes that had a look to them that said 'fuck off'. Arthur looked at his tag. His name was 'Vash Zwingli'.

Arthur looked at Vash. "Ah, yes. I will have tea. Earl Gray."

Vash huffed. "Alright. Name?"

Arthur tried his best not to look annoyed. Although his left eye twitched. "Arthur Kirkland". He spoke with a tone that was a little harsh. Could you blame him?

"Alright, Arthur. You may have to wait a while. We're busy, if you didn't notice."

"That's quite alright, git." Arthur turned around and looked for a seat. He failed to notice the seat right next to the man with the wheat-colored hair, with the cowlick that seemed to defy all gravity. Arthur sighed and leaned up against the wall, opposite of the man.

"Alfred Jones!" At that moment, Alfred went up to the counter and thanked Lilly for the coffee, paid, and sat back at the table. He started to sip the small cup, checking another email from his manager.

"Arthur Kirkland!" Hearing his name being called, Arthur went up to the counter, thanked Vash before throwing a few British swears at him, and went to sit at the back table with the one seat left, because he just noticed it for the first time.

At the same moment that Arthur was heading towards the back, Alfred finished his coffee, and went up to the counter for directions. His manager emailed him to go check a bookstore to see if it was worthy of selling his new novel.

~~Time skip of approximately 5 minutes~~

Arthur finished his tea and walked out the door. A minute later Alfred walked out the door. Arthur was at the crosswalk, while Alfred was walking towards the crosswalk.

Arthur sighed as he searched through his e-mails on his IPhone. Apparently, he and his other band members had a surprise recording session that afternoon at 2:00. He searched through his other e-mails, which were mostly complaints from the band members and their reactions from the e-mail. Not really paying attention, he started to cross the street, which he wasn't allowed to do just yet.

Alfred noticed a man walking in the middle of the street, looking at his phone rather than his surroundings. Alfred noticed that a car was going to run the man over. Panicking, Alfred started running towards the other man.

"LOOK OUT!"

Arthur paused and looked up, looking for the person that was screaming. His search stopped, however, when he noticed a car speeding towards his way. He froze, just looking at the car that was going to end his life. He closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

But that didn't happen. Instead, Arthur was pushed by a pair of hands, being pushed a few feet away and on to the floor. He heard a car hit something, and stop.

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Arthur opened his eyes when he heard a scream from a bystander. He looked in front of him, and his eyes widened with shock. Laying there, in the poo of his own blood, was his savior. Arthur started to shake with sock and guilt. He almost got killed, but he felt so guilty that another man took his own life to save his own.

"Bloody hell.." He started to slowly crawl towards the man. Arthur could feel his eyes start to warm up with tears. He pulled out his hone an dialed 911.

"Hello? This is an emergency. Someone just saved my life, but in return risked his own... Please help... I don't want him to die... Please..." Arthur put his phone away and stared at the man laying before him.

He let his tears out.

"Wake up... Wake up... Please..."

* * *

I. Fucking. Love. Drama.

People have told me that I should publish my work. I might actually consider that. If I actually agreed that I'm a good writer. Which I am not, o I won't be publishing anything.

Dramatic ending, right?

Getting hit by a car, not fun. Not fun at all. I almost got run over by a car quite a few times. It's not fun. One time I almost got run over by one of my friends' fathers'. I flipped him off, but then I realized it was a father of one of my friends. It was very weird, but he just smiled and waved while I stood there like a gaping fish.

Anyway, you see that button on the bottom of the page? I believe it says 'Review', or something like that?

Click it.

Click it, and write a few things. Liiiiiike, write about how you think of the story so far. That would be nice. :)

Anyway, until chapter two. Bai!

-Amy


End file.
